Just a Kiss
by Myrix
Summary: Bem, primeira história! A fiz, porque a Mrs. Lovett merecia um beijo do Sweeney!


Observações:

1º É uma fanfic de Sweeney Todd.

2º Ela contém as cenas que têm no filme (porém, não são completamente iguais).

Benjamin Barker agora chamado Sweeney Todd, chegara a Londres graças a um navio marítimo quer dizer, graças a Anthony que por Deus havia o visto. Benjamin havia sido preso injustamente por 15 anos, por obra do Juiz Turpin que cobiçou Lucy, esposa de Benjamin. Estava com sede de vingança e foi para onde era a velha barbearia.

Surpreendeu-se com a loja de tortas, de uma senhora chamada Lovett e adentrou para descobrir o que havia acontecido, foi quando a senhora o viu e mandou que ele se sentasse, quer dizer praticamente o arrastou até o banco e ofereceu uma torta. Quando Benjamin sentiu o gosto rapidamente se arrependeu de ter ido à loja: o gosto era horrível.

Lovett percebeu, mas ainda assim continuou a fazer os afazeres domésticos e depois que acabou mandou Benjamin ir com ela tomar um gole de gim para tirar o gosto da "torta". Ele quando chega ao que julga ser a sala repara no cômodo onde há 15 anos foi feliz. E pergunta a senhora:

- Se tem tantas dificuldades porque não alugou o andar de cima?

- Dizem que é mal assombrado, há muito tempo atrás aconteceu algo muito assustador.

Benjamin começou a relembrar todo aquele tormento que trazia consigo há 15 anos e as cenas se repetiam como um disco arranhado. Senhora Lovett foi contando tudo que havia acontecido até que Benjamin não agüentou mais aquele sofrimento e gritou:

- NÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃO!

Lovett percebeu e disse:

- Você é Benjamin Barker.

Benjamin sorriu sarcasticamente e disse:

- Não, aquele homem morreu. Agora sou Sweeney Todd.

Lovett o olhou e então subiu e mandou Sweeney subir junto com ela, abriu a porta e ele foi direto ao berço de sua filha Johanna que apenas tinha uma boneca. Ele se surpreendeu quando Lovett bateu e viu uma conhecida caixa sair da tábua de madeira. Ele cobriu o berço e se voltou para a senhora.

Pegou a caixa e abriu a tampa, pegou uma navalha e olhou como se tivesse acabado de comprar. Ele sussurrou algumas coisas, como "estou de volta", "essas são minhas amigas", "faremos maravilhas" e Lovett seguindo cada passo. Até que ele se ajoelhou, ainda sussurrando algumas palavras para a navalha e ela fez exatamente o mesmo.

No brilho do objeto ele pôde ver o rosto de Lovett e foi aí que uma gratidão surgiu em seu peito e ele pôde esquecer todo o rancor, toda a vingança. Ela estava bem perto dele, quase o tocando, querendo dizer apenas coisas amorosas para aquele homem que ela pouco conhecia, mas que já tinha conquistado-a.

Sweeney olhou mais uma vez através da navalha o rosto de Lovett, virou na direção da mesma e com apenas alguns milímetros de distância, as respirações de ambos se "tocando", ele fez algo completamente impossível para ele: olhou nos olhos de Lovett e depois para a boca e a beijou. Um simples e terno beijo.

Lovett se assustou inicialmente, mas deixou sentir aquele carinho afinal ela era viúva e não se sentia desejada há tempos.

Sweeney tomou a boca da senhora com grande ternura, depois virou o corpo para poder acariciar os cabelos rebeldes dela. A língua dele pediu passagem e a mulher cedeu gentilmente, fazendo uma bela dança no interior da boca e Sweeney procurou poder passar todo o sentimento de gratidão durante o beijo.

Pensamentos amistosos passavam pela cabeça do barbeiro em relação à mulher. Esse homem amistoso era Benjamin, não Sweeney! Sweeney não era mais um homem tolo e sim um homem em busca de vingança e não querer beijar uma mulher que ele mal conhecia.

Parou rudemente o beijo. Lovett olhou para ele, confusa. E ele apenas sussurrou furioso com aquela fraqueza:

- Deixe-me!

Lovett saiu do aposento. Ele queria que alguém batesse nele naquele momento. Como ele pôde deixar? Por fim, depois de alguns minutos em ficar furioso consigo mesmo, ele recobrou a expressão fria e rude, tratou de esquecer aquele beijo, sorriu para a navalha, sua única amiga, e disse:

- E agora, meu braço está completo de novo!

FIM


End file.
